Lovers In Disguise
by Hanisakura
Summary: Kaho and Len were in disguise and they fall in love with each other at their first sight.The truth is, Kaho is a princess and Len is a prince of their respective kingdoms.But both were tied with arranged marriage by their parents.Can they be together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first fan fiction and truthfully I am not really a good writer so I decided to write one to improve my language. My grammar is not good. I really appreciate if all of you can point out my mistakes. Hope you can review my first story... Enjoy: D Thank you for those who support me especially to ellahist and PrInCesS902.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO.

**LOVERS IN DISGUISE**

_by Hanisakura_

**Chapter 1: Introduction ~ Kaho~**

The sun rise slowly and majestically over the mist shrouded mountains. Its bullion red rays shines through out the Hino Kingdom that signs a new day was about to begin. The birdsong and the hum of insect fill the peaceful morning air that you could hear a pin drop. From some of the kingdom, a pleasant melody could be heard from a skilful violinist.

The violinist is an angelic maiden who was gracefully drawing a bow against the violin's strings at the park. Her music was significantly wonderful which was delivered from the bottom of her heart.

The wonderful melody had attracted the villagers to gather around her. She played the Ave Maria slowly and flawless which had captured most of the villager's heart. Some were in tears and some were smiling because they were touched with its melancholic melody. As the song ended, everyone applauded loudly and everyone was praising her wonderful play and starting to be acquainted with her.

Then an old lady walked up to Kaho with a big smile planted on her face. "What a talent you have young lady. Oba-san really loves your music because it is so beautiful," praise an old farmer lady.

"I am so glad you like it, Oba-san," said Kaho with her angelic smile. Kaho felt a sense of elation as she realised she had make people happy with her music.

After everyone left, Kaho packed up all her stuff and placed her violin into its case. Then walked back home down the small path to the main town. It was a beautiful morning, with clear skies and just cold enough to invigorate one's soul. Kaho loved the way the wind make goose bumps appear on her arms and legs. She felt alive. This day was almost enough to make her complete.

As she was walking, she pulled out a few sheets of music score which were exclusively written by herself. Kaho loves to make music (for violin) whenever any inspiration hits her. But she had no confident on her music so she played them only to herself and not in public.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew her long blond hair and caused a piece of her music score sheet slipped from her hand. The sheet flew with the strong wind into the forest along the path that she took. She chased the sheet and pace nervously into the forest to search the missing sheet. The quiet and tranquil forest had make Kaho goose bumps thus she quicken her search and luckily she spotted the sheet stuck on a tree branch. She walked up to the branch and took the sheet carefully.

"Thank god I found my music score, if not I really can't sleep tonight", said Kaho with relieve and hugged the paper with a bright smile. Kaho was headed back but she stopped when she heard a pleasant melody produced by a violin that came from the deeper part of the forest.

"Where is that sound come from? It is Ave Maria. It is quite different from mine but still the melody is so heart warming," said Kaho to herself.

Kaho was captivated by the music and her legs automatically took her towards the source of the sound without any fear or doubt. As she walked a few paces, the sound became clearer and after she moved a large leaf that blocked her way, she saw a river and at the riverside stood a young, brown hair man playing a violin.

"Wow, that lad really good in playing violin. His posture and his play looked like a professional. His play is flawless and kind of perfect. I wonder who he is. I never meet him before. Does he come from the nearby kingdom?" muttered Kaho.

************************ (End of this chapter) **********************

**Author's notes**_: I was awake till 2 am in order to finish this chapter. The story does not come up as I imagined but I did my best to write it. Sorry if it is too short. I'm quite busy but thank god I still managed to finish this chapter. Please tell me if I should continue this story. Special thanks to my sister who gave some ideas on this chapter, and support from ellahist and PrInCesS902._

_Please REVIEW, Onegai.. and criticisms are acceptable. Thank you! (^_^)_

~Hanisakura~


	2. Chapter 2 : The Meeting Kaho

A/N: Thanks a million to those who reviewed my story. I really appreciate them and thanks for your encouragement and support. (^_^) Sorry for the late update.

**PrInCesS2902 =** Thanks_, sis. Hope you will like this chap (^_^)_

**Moonlight Nocturne=**_Thanks for the review. Hope this will be an interesting one too: D_

**Ellahist =**_Yup, he is Len. That brown haired guy is....well you know about it soon: D_

**Brokenshadow23= **_Thanks again. I'm glad you read mine. I really appreciate it: D_

**Animeloverxxx= **_Here's the next chapter...Hope you like it ^_^_

**Season's call= **_About Kaho and Len's hair, there is bit confusion...Hope you will know the details after reading this chap. Gomene. And thanks for reviewing ^_^_

**Luuzhu= **_This is the update. Hope you like it. ^_^_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO.

**LOVERS IN DISGUISE**

By Hanisakura

..................................................................................................................................................................

_**Previous chapter:**_

"_Where is that sound come from? It is Ave Maria. It is quite different from mine but still the melody is so heart warming," said Kaho to herself._

_Kaho was captivated by the music and her legs automatically took her towards the source of the sound without any fear or doubt. As she walked a few paces, the sound became clearer and after she moved a large leaf that blocked her way, she saw a river and at the riverside stood a young, brown hair man playing a violin. _

"_Wow, that lad really good in playing violin. His posture and his play looked like a professional. His play is flawless and kind of perfect. I wonder who he is. I never meet him before. Does he come from the nearby kingdom?" muttered Kaho._

_**.........................................................................................................................................................**_

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Kahoko was hidden behind big leaves while peeking on the unknown violinist. She walked passed the leaves and crawled to hide behind a huge rock. She was peering across the rock to catch sight of the brown haired violinist.

"Huh, now I am acting like a stalker," sighed Kahoko.

"I am just curious to know about this guy. Well, he is a good looking man and I can't deny it," whispered Kahoko to herself.

"His Ave Maria melody is so beautiful but somehow I can sense kind of sadness and loneliness in his music. I wonder why?" said Kahoko when she closed her eyes and clasped her hands to her heart to listen the music. She was mesmerized by the music.

Kahoko was in her own world while the air was filled with the melancholic melody. After few minutes later, the music ends. Without realizing, few drops of tear were formed at the edge of her eyes. Kahoko whipped the tear out with her hand.

"Oh my, it's end already. I really want to hear it again. I'll better be going before he notice me," said Kahoko anxiously.

Kahoko turned her back and started to walk back hurriedly while bending her body. She was planning to have a silent escape to avoid any trouble. That was her plan.

She was too busy on escaping until she was nearly slipped on a slippery rock. Luckily, she managed to seal her mouth before any shriek was released.

"Huh, I nearly fall and I don't. Today must be my lucky day!"said Kahoko in relief while smiling.

She continued to walk but luck not in her side this time. She tripped over an emerged root and fell down.

"Kyaa!"

Kahoko fell flat on the ground and muttered to herself, "What kind of good luck is this? I take my words back". It took a moment to recover from her astonishment.

Then, she started to sit on her knee but all to no avail. She looked at her grazed knees and saw blood flowing out. After she witnessed her injured knees, finally the sense of pain came to her.

"Ah, Ite yo!" shrieked Kahoko in pain.

Kahoko was trying to stand her pain when suddenly she felt someone tapped her shoulder.

Kahoko was froze and shuttered, "A...a...a Gho...gho...ghoooooost," Kahoko screamed while placing her palms on her face. She was shivering in horror.

"Huh, is this girl is mad or what?"sighed the brown haired violinist. "_I thought I'm going to have a peaceful morning, today,"_

"Hey, girl! Are you alright?" asked the man expecting that blonde to respond.

_No respond. Just silent. (Well, Kahoko totally forgot about her condition before this unfortunate incidence happened, the silent escape after peeking on someone. Her body was still in shock and no words were coming out from her mouth._

"Don't be absurd! There no such thing as ghost in this kind of bright day. Just go away. You're just an eyesore," said the violinist while turning his back on and set off.

Kahoko turned her head and shouted with anger, "Hey, you! Don't just leave an injured girl just like that. Not a gentleman at all".

"Just as I thought, most man is all useless. I really must keep it in my mind," Kahoko remarked by crossing her hand. Then a pair of hand appeared and hooked her up in bridal style.

_You can guess the person who carried her, right?_

"Let me go! What what are you doing?"asked Kahoko nervously.

"Can't you see? I'm being a 'useless' person here. Just be silent," said the man and put Kahoko on a nearby huge rock.

The violinist took out his handkerchief and torn it into two. Both of the cloths were dipped in the river. He walked towards Kahoko and bend on his knees. He tied the grazed knees with the wet cloths to reduce the pain.

Kahoko just stared dumbfounded at the man who was treating her wound. _"Wow, he looks more handsome when watching him closely. He has pale skin and messy brown hair," Kahoko thoughts to herself._

_Thump, thump, thump_

"Why my heart is pounding fast?" thought Kahoko while clutching her dress. She felt a blush come to her cheeks when she looked at him.

"Ano, sorry for bad-mouthing about you earlier," murmured Kahoko in regret. That man just stared at Kahoko intently and stood up.

"You're better think twice before saying bad words about other people especially strangers. You may make them mad and lead yourself into danger. You're lucky because the stranger is me," said the man and spun around to walk away.

"Wait!" shrieked Kahoko. Her shout stopped him.

"Thank you for treating my wound. May I know your name?"said Kahoko.

"It's better if you don't know my name. Is not that we going to meet again. Even if we're meeting again, I will pretend that I don't know you," said the man and continued to walk.

"Damn it! I just want to know his name," murmured Kahoko. That man just disappeared from her sight and she was alone there.

"Ah! I forget my breakfast! I have to hurry before someone notice my disappearance," cried Kahoko and started running towards the palace while her heart was still urging to know the man's identity.

***************************End of Chapter 2*********************************

Author notes: Sorry for the late update! Gomenasai... Thanks again for all the reviewers and my fanfiction friends. Thanks to my adorable sister and brother for helping me finishing this chapter.

Hope you will like this chapter. This chapter is not really turn up as I plan. Sorry for this lame chapter. I really in a rush when writing it.

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! ONEGAI. So that I can know your opinion regarding my story. Criticism is acceptable. Please points up my mistakes if you notice them. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or wrong spelling.

When I receive any review, it's really boost my confidence in writing. Thank you, minna! ^_^

~Hanisakura~


	3. Bonus Chapter: The Characters

Thanks to those who support me especially to _**ellahist, PrInCesS2902, Moonlight Nocturne, neko yuki, brokenshadow23, season call and Luuzhu.**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D' ORO ANIME.

This chapter content will be about brief explanation regarding the characters that involve in this story. In order to avoid any confusion, I will explain about Kaho and Len's physical appearance in their real identity and false identity (in disguise).

**The Character and her/him physical appearance:**

**1. Hino Kahoko**

**Real identity:** _Kahoko or Kaho is the eldest Princess of Hino Kingdom. She loves to play violin and makes music. She has shoulder level red hair with a pair of golden eyes. She is a caring, kind and cheerful girl. She friendly to everyone includes her maids and servants even though she is a princess._

**False identity: **_Princess Kahoko is in disguise when she visits her people because she hates the attraction and special treatment given to her everytime she is out from the castle. So, she will wear a long blond wig and wears a simple garment to disguise herself. She often plays violin at the park to entertain people with her wonderful music. _

**2. Tsukimori Len**

**Real identity: **_Prince Len is the eldest Prince of Tsukimori Kingdom. He is really good in playing violin and spends most of his time on music. Len has blue hair with matches with his golden eyes. _

**False identity: **_Len always sneak out and practices his violin in the forest behind his castle. Len prefers to play his violin in the forest because it is a peaceful place without any disturbance from the royal council and can fully concentrate on improving his play. He put on short, brown wig to cover his blue hair and wears emerald contact lens so that no one will recognise him when he sneaks out._

**3. Hino Shoko**

_Shoko is the youngest Princess of Hino Kingdom. She is a shy and beautiful girl with shiny, short green hair which are clipped with a pair of berry hair clips at both side of her hair and has a pair of pale pink eyes ( I'm not really sure actually, please tell me if you know).She plays clarinet._

**4. Tsukimori Keiichi**

Keiichi is the youngest Prince of Tsukimori Kingdom. He plays the cello. He is very drowsy all the time and often seems confused or in a daze. Keiichi can be found sleeping anywhere, anytime. He has attractive emerald eyes and short, blond hair.

**Author notes**: There are a lot more characters but they are all minor characters. These four characters are the major ones. PM me if there is anything that confused you. For now, Kahoko is still doesn't know that the mysterious brown haired guy is Len. So, let just be it as our secret. ^_^ Sorry if there is any grammar mistake or wrong spelling.

~Hanisakura~


	4. Author notes

A/N : Thanks for those who review my story and give support to my story. I really appreciate it^_^

Actually, starting tomorrow I will start studying in a local university. So, I have to concentrate in my studies in order to score 4 flat.

So, I don't think I could check my email or update my story frequently.

But I will try my best to reply all the reviewers' reviews or messages. I will update my story at least once a month. That the worst case.

So, please review my story and I promise I will complete my story. Please keep reading it. I really need your support.

Sorry, if your review or message is replied late. If there is any mistake in the previous chapter, I apologise and please bare with it.

Thanks for everything^_^

~Hanisakura~


End file.
